It All Started With a Drink
by Little Dragon-kun
Summary: Tex was frustrated and just wanted a drink, but a meeting with a certain girl in yellow changed that. And Wyoming isn't helping as usual. Rated for Smut and Rooster Teeth language. Tex/Sister


_**A/N: Hey everyone, this is a new story idea that has been brewing in my head for awhile. It's a one-shot for Red vs. Blue featuring Tex and Sister. Warning: femslash, smut, and other BS that I can't be bothered to put as I am too lazy XD. I do not own Red vs. Blue; that is the property of Rooster Teeth.**_

***It All Started With a Drink***

Tex was seated at the bar, angered by today's events. York had managed to actually score with Carolina, leaving the black Freelancer a bit pissed. And Wyoming wasn't helping at all (as usual).

"Oh come on, dear. You know York isn't even that handsome," the British Freelancer tried to reassure. Washington came up next to them, completely oblivious to the fact that Tex was pissed. He leaned over. "Is something wrong?"

Wyoming groaned and face-palmed, while Tex slowly turned to face him, very pissed off. She pointed to a lone seat in the bar. "WASH! GO TO YOUR CORNER!"

Wash sighed but went nevertheless, taking his liquor along with him. "What did I do this time?" Wyoming chuckled, stroking that epic mustache of his (Am I the only one who thinks that Wyoming has a Mario mustache?) and shaking his head. "That poor chap always comes at the wrong time, doesn't he?"

Tex sighed and rubbed her temples. Perhaps she was a little harsh on him. She let her head crash on the table. "Fuckerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Wyoming laughed again and took a swig of his liquor. "Do you want to hear a knock-knock joke?"

Tex didn't answer, so the British Freelancer started his usual scheme of terrible jokes. "Knock-knock."

Tex rolled her eyes but answered. "Who's there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

Wyoming grinned from ear to ear. "No need to cry love, it's just a joke!" He began cackling like a maniac, while Tex was not amused. "Goddammit Wyoming!"

"Do you want to hear another?" the British Freelancer offered. Tex glared at him, beyond pissed at this point. "I swear to God, if you don't-"

"Knock-knock."

"WYOMING!"

"Knock-knock."

"FINE! WHO THE FUCK'S THERE!?"

"Police."

"…police who?"

"Police stop letting me tell these stupid knock-knock jokes!" Wyoming began laughing, and even Wash in his corner started to chuckle. "That was pretty good Wy." Tex threw one of her spare knives at him, which he barely ducked. Wash looked at the knife stuck in the wall. "What the fuck!?"

Wyoming stroked his mustache again. "Hm, none of these seem to be working. I think I must try yet another joke." Tex clenched her fist, and she towered over him, attempting to frighten him into shutting up. "Not. One. More!"

Wyoming sighed. "Alright, I give up. No more knock-knock jokes. I promise, Agent Texas, there will not be another one that leaves my mouth."

"Just shut up."

"I'm sorry."

Tex glared at him. "Goddammit, don't be sorry, be quiet!"

"I'm sorry!" Wyoming blurted.

At this point, a girl wearing a bright yellow strapless dress took a seat next to Tex at the bar. Wyoming raised his eyebrow, twirling a finger in his mustache. "Hm, I think maybe she could give you something to be happy."

Tex was surprised and irritated by the Brit's comment. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Wyoming chuckled. "C'mon, I've seen the way you eye CT and South. Even though you act like you hate Carolina, you kinda like her too."

Tex balled her hand into a fist. "You son of a bitch! You did read that damn diary in my room!" Wyoming shook his head in slight amusement. "Actually CT gave it to me. I'm surprised you didn't go with her, as she is a looker. Although Maine would probably hate you for eternity…"

Tex rolled her eyes at the mention of the quiet, yet massive Freelancer. "What is he going to do, grunt at me? I beat you, him, and York at the same fucking time."

"Yeah, but he has improved a lot since then. Didn't you see how he threw that one rebel through a wall?" Wyoming tried to point out.

Tex shook her head and turned to the girl in yellow next to her. Her eyes traveled up and down her body. _'Not bad at all. She'd be a prize...'_

She started the conversation by asking a simple question. "Who are you?"

The girl took a swig of her drink before answering. "Kakiana~." Oh dear. It was going to be 'one of those nights'.

But, the hardcore Freelancer wasn't going to let that stop her. "Tex." Of course, a certain British Freelancer made his move in an attempt to annoy Tex. It kinda worked.

"I am Wyoming, love. My, you wouldn't be able to help my friend here, would you?" Tex elbowed him in the gut. "Goddammit shut the fuck up!"

Kakiana laughed lightly, and it was like music to Tex's ears. "Well, it depends on what you mean by 'help', doesn't it~?" The obvious innuendo made Tex rather aroused, and Wyoming smirked. "I told you, Tex."

Tex sighed in frustration. Not because of Kakiana, but because the Brit was right. _'Sometimes, I really hate him. I really want to smack him for this.' _Sorry Tex, but Kakiana is too busy viewing your body for that to happen. Life's a bitch, ain't it?

Realizing now she couldn't seriously maim Wyoming like she wanted to, Tex groaned and motioned for the bartender to pour her another drink. He tried to push her off, "Miss, you've probably had enough for one night."

Tex glared at him. "Just pour the drink, you fairy fuck." Wash gasped, while Wyoming and Kakiana looked amused by her comment. The bartender poured the drink, wrinkling his nose. "Shit, I can smell the alcohol coming off of you."

Tex ignored him and downed the shot again, the alcohol having little effect on her. Kakiana on the other hand seemed to be getting wasted rather quickly, and she turned to Tex with a slightly hazy smile. "Hey baby, you want a good time tonight?" She was beyond drunk at this point, and Tex was confused as to how the fuck she got wasted so fast. Then she spotted the bottle Kakiana was drinking from. _'Texas Moonshine. Of course. Still, it'd be rude to deny her.'_

Glaring at Wyoming to shut up, Tex answered the drunken girl. "Yeah, why not? You are quite the eye candy, I must say."

Kakiana brightened up, and she grabbed Tex's hand. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go find a bed to stay in." Tex shot a glance at Wyoming, who simply nodded and smirked as if he knew what was going to happen. _'At least he won't tell the Director when this vacation ends.' _

Tex followed Kakiana into a bedroom upstairs, and Kakiana made sure the door was locked before taking off her dress, leaving her large breasts bare. "You like what you see?"

Tex cracked a rare smile, closing the distance between them until they were a hair's breadth away from each other. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't." That was true. Tex admitted that Kakiana was very sexy, and she wanted her now.

Kakiana started it first, her lips crashing onto Tex's, the Freelancer able to taste the alcohol on her. Tex kissed her back, and she lifted a hand to rub the other girl's breasts. Kakiana moaned into her mouth and Tex's confidence soared a bit. _'Forget Carolina or South, I'd rather have this babe.'_

Tex pressed her tongue onto Kakiana's lips, and the other girl opened her mouth, letting Tex enter. Their tongues battled briefly for dominance, and Tex eventually won, controlling the other girl.

Tex pinned Kakiana down, holding her arms above her head as she began to dominate her. Tex removed one hand and pushed her hand up Kakiana's leg until she reached her heated core. _'Wow, she's really wet.' _Kakiana nodded, her eyes closed tightly. "Please, just make me yours."

Tex bit on Kakiana's earlobe and thrusted two fingers inside her wet folds, pushing them in and out as fast as possible. And for those who knew the Freelancer, that was very fast (*cough* CT *cough).

As a result of Tex's fingers giving her immense pleasure, it didn't take Kakiana long at all to cum, and her hips jerked in pleasure. "Oh my fuck, that was good!"

Tex pulled her fingers out of her, and she climbed back up to kiss Kakiana again. "We should see more of each other, I think." Funny how this romance all started with a drink…

_**A/N: Well, I'm too lazy to continue this, so I'm gonna end it here. If you have any more request fics, I'll take 'em and see if I can do it justice. The shoutout will go to the proper owner, of course. See you later!**_

_**Ja**_


End file.
